Black Perspective: Astrea's Tale
by ASiriuslyGleekyTimeLord
Summary: When Astrea Black begins attending Hogwarts in her fourth year, her life seems to be looking up for the first time in a long time...at least for a little bit... Starts in summer before fourth year and goes through to the end. Pretty AUish, but not too bad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, my life is a deep black pit of despair because of this…lol!

A/N: Hello my friends, it's time for something new from me, really new! But, I am in no way the first to explore this plot style, lot's of people go with the nonexistent children of awesome characters, so I started this one! It begins in the summer before the fourth year and will go on through the last book and beyond. Oh, and in some ways, canon has been completely thrown out the door! Bye bye canon! Okay, well, shall we get started my friends?

Prologue: Meet the new kid!

Oi! The name's Astrea, Astrea Cassiopeia Black. Yeah, that's right, I said Black. My father's name is Sirius Orion Black, and if you have a problem with that, tell it to my face and see what happens.

Harry Potter, or the Boy Who Lived, and I were born on the same day, and in the same hospital room. His parents, Lily and James Potter, were my godparents, just as my parents are/were his. My mother's name was Lydia Rose Black, was being the operative word.

After Voldemort killed Lily and James, and my father was sent to Azkaban, the remaining Death Eaters turned their sights on Mom and I. I survived the attack; she wasn't so lucky. So, since my godparents were dead and my dad was in prison, I was sent to France to live with my grandmother. For my first three years of magical education, I attended the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. But then, just before my fourth year, Grandma died. I was still underage, so I was sent to live with the one person who would take me in, the wizard who had written to me since I could talk, who was as good as an uncle, Remus John Lupin. That was when my life truly began…

A/N: I know, I know, short Prologue, but I promise, if I get enough reviews, I will update it very soon and the next chapter will be a bit longer…quite a bit longer now that I look at it, but that's not hard when the Prologue is less than a page in length. So, read and review and tell me what you think of Astrea Black!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter, but you know what, I will persevere! I will survive! I will stop shouting like a moron!

A/N: Okay guys, I typed this up when I posted the Prologue so that the next update would come quicker! Unfortunately, then I was grounded and so you guys didn't get what I had originally planned. Sorry. I hope you liked it if you read and didn't review, and if you did, WHY DIDN'T YOU REVIEW!!! WAHHHHH!!! Okay, so, on with the story!

Chapter 1: Luggage and Reunions

"Uncle Remus!" I shouted as I ran into my new guardians arms for a hug. He was grinning broadly.

"Astrea! Oh my, you certainly are your parents' daughter," he said, looking me over. He was right of course, I had Dad's short, slightly wavy brown hair and grayish blue eyes, but my bone structure and shape I had inherited from my mom. "How was the flight?"

"Fine, but I can't wait to see my new home!" I said happily as we set off for the baggage claim. I saw my suitcases circling and ran forward to grab one. Uncle Remus got the other two before I could reach for them.

"Alright then, come on, I have a surprise for you, of epic proportions," he said, heading for an empty area of the airport. As soon as we were alone, I linked arms with him and we Disapparated. Then we were standing in front of his house. "It's not much, but it's home."

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" I exclaimed, running up onto the porch. It was an average sized cottage, much nicer than my old home, which had been huge and lonely. Even when I was home from school, I had rarely ever seen my grandmother, which might explain why I wasn't prostrate over her death. "It's perfect!"

He simply grinned and pulled out his key. Inside the house, I heard braking start and gasped. "You got a dog? Is that the surprise?" I asked eagerly.

I saw Uncle Remus shake his head, the grin still pasted on his face, as he pushed open the door. Next thing I knew, I was tackled to the floor by a huge black dog. It sniffed me, gave a bark and licked my face.

"Padfoot! Wait until we're inside!" Uncle Remus laughed and watched the dog bound back in the house. He helped me to my feet, grabbed my bags and shoed me into the house. I followed the excited dog into a small living room. There was a couch on the opposite side, under a large window, and two chairs on either side of the doorway. Uncle Remus set the bags down in the hallway then joined us. He laughed when he saw the puzzled look on the dog's face. "Yes, alright, go ahead!"

I watched as the dog transformed before my eyes into a tall man who was wearing clothes very similar to the ones Uncle Remus was wearing. His eyes were slightly sunken, but grayish blue, and his hair was matted a bit, but it was the same color and length as mine. Even though he was horribly thin, I still knew him form the photo that was always on my nightstand. My eyes welled up with tears.

"Dad?" I choked and I could see the tears in his eyes too.

"It's me, Attie," he rasped. I ran to him, throwing my arms around him as he did the same and held me tight. "Oh Attie, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Dad!" I cried. For some reason, the fact that his pet name for me was Attie had stuck in the back of my mind all these years. "How did you escape?" I asked as he pulled me over to the couch and sat us both down. I noticed that Uncle Remus had left to give us some privacy.

"I saw that Peter," he spat the name, "was still out here after all these years, after what he did, and decided that it was time for justice," he whispered, and I noticed the rage in his voice. "Oh Attie, when I heard about the attack, I wanted to see you so bad, but I just…"

"It's not your fault Dad, I know what happened. Grandma explained everything to me, how you weren't even given a chance to defend yourself," I said, taking his hand. "Besides, you're here now, that's what matters most."

He smiled as Uncle Remus came in with a tray for tea. "Well," Dad said, taking a cup and handing it to me, "you're starting at Hogwarts this year. Are you excited?"

"Of course! I can't wait to meet Harry! Oh wait; did you get to see him yet? Does he know that you're innocent?"

"Yeah, I got to see him real quick at the end of the last year, and he knows that I'm innocent. In fact, he and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, got me out of a rough spot," he replied, rushing it a bit, hoping that I wouldn't catch the end, but I did.

"What sort of rough spot?" I asked slowly.

"Well, they saved me from a rather nasty encounter with some Dementors."

"Dementors?"

"They were going to suck out my soul," he rushed again, "but those three got me out in time and I'm fine!"

I was suddenly very cold, and my hand was shaking badly… Dad reached over and took the cup from my hand an placed it on the table. Then he pulled me over and hugged me.

"Dad, I've already lost Mom, I really can't stand to lose you too!"

"It's alright, I'm fine," he said, patting me on the back.

"Astrea, look at me." I obeyed and turned to Uncle Remus, who was now kneeling in front of the couch. "You're dad is a reckless moron a lot of the time…"

"Hey!"

"…but he's also one of the most talented and skilled morons of his generation. He knows what he's doing."

"But he almost got killed!"

"I'm fine, and I'm sitting right here!"

"But you almost got killed!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. "You had no wand and no way out! If it hadn't been for Harry and his friends…" I trailed off, trying to banish the thought from my mind.

"Attie, for the last time, I'm fine, and it was all worth it. Harry knows that I'm innocent now."

I sat there for a minute before nodding. We stayed silent for a little bit and then, before I could stop it, a huge yawn escaped from my mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, it must be the jet lag!" I instantly apologized.

"No problem, we'll show you to your room," Dad said, and like a father who wanted to make up for lost years, he scooped me up in his arms and followed Uncle Remus upstairs, pointing out rooms along the way. "Remus' room," first door on the left, "my room," second door on the left, "and your room!" he exclaimed as Uncle Remus opened the door directly across the hall from Dad's room. The room was average sized and had only a bed, a dresser and a sitting chair in the corner. "There, you can decorate it however you want!"

Dad carried me over and lay me down on the bed. "Now, you get some sleep and we can talk more later."

He and Uncle Remus left, closing the door behind them. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. Finally, Dad and I were together, nothing could ruin this.

A/N: Sorry, this chapter was supposed to go a bit longer, but I have to get off fast, and I wanted you all to have something to go on til I can give you some more story, so I'll stop here. I still think that it's pretty good length, compared to some of my other chapter lengths, **cough cough, prologue cough** so yeah, please please please please please review! It will make me ever so happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, never have, never will, but I will alter it with fanfiction until I turn blue in the face!

A/N: Hi people who like to come read this story and then never review! I know you're out there! This story has been hit by at least 30 different people and only like two have reviewed! Come on guys, all anonymous people can review, I welcome them, my anonymous reviewer thing is not disabled! And I mean, if you absolutely hate this story with a fiery passion, THEN TELL ME!!! I welcome all forms of criticism, happy joy joy messages and flames from the pits of Hades! Everyone's input is important to me. Okay, my venting is over. Hehehe… I'll tell you a secret, Attie's going to hook up with someone in this story, someone you already know, one of the big characters in the series. I want to know who you all think it will be. And Pup, don't spoil it for anyone, okay? Well well, on with Black Perspective!

Chapter 2: Gifts and Goodbyes

Over the next few days, I told Dad all about growing up with Grandma, my unsavory education at Beauxbatons…stupid non-Quidditch playing preps… and just what I had been up to in general. He, in turn, told me in detail about his escape, and then about his years at Hogwarts…and the Marauders.

"Padfoot? Moony I get, I mean full moon, werewolf, Moony, it works! But Padfoot? Where the heck did that come from?"

"I turn into a dog! Dogs have padded feet, get it?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, slapping my forehead and causing Dad to burst out laughing.

Unfortunately, the two weeks before term started sped past and before I knew it, it was the night before I would leave for Hogwarts. And of course, the two Marauders decided to take it on themselves to throw me a little party. There was a cake and a huge banner that read "Astrea Black, the Next Rowena Ravenclaw".

"We actually have a few things for you," Moony said, moving towards the hall closet while Dad got a huge grin on his face. Moony pulled out a long wrapped package and handed it to Dad and then grabbed a wrapped box.

"Remus, why don't you give her yours first," Dad said, still grinning.

"I thought that these might be useful to you," Moony said, handing me the box. Inside was a camera, "For you to take pictures of your friends," he told me, and some stuff that looked like kneepads and elbow pads. I looked quizzically at my uncle and that's when Dad barked out a laugh. "Those," Uncle Remus said, "go with the present your dad got you."

"I looked to Dad who pushed the long skinny package in my direction. Realization slowly dawned on me as I ripped open the paper and found a Firebolt lying there on the table!

"Oh…my…gosh…" I breathed, staring at the broom.

"What? You said that you wanted to play Quidditch. Well, you're going to need a broom for that, won't you?" he replied innocently, a spark in his eye.

"OH MY GOSH!!! This is great!" I exclaimed, getting up and hugging Uncle Remus. He laughed and I ran over to Dad and gave him a huge hug too. "Thank you both so much!"

"Now, I want to see you become a world famous Quidditch star young lady," he laughed. "But it's late and you best get to bed, you have an early morning."

I nodded, gave him and Moony a kiss, grabbed my gifts and headed up to my room. I packed the presents into my trunk and sealed it shut. I changed into my pj's quickly, hopped into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I got dressed and ran downstairs to find a huge breakfast; eggs, sausage, pancakes, toast, it was incredible! Dad was standing at the stove with an apron on that said, "Kiss the Cook!" while Uncle Remus sat at the table, sipping his coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.

"According to this, the Ministry is under the belief that you are in Canada, hiding out in the caves or some nonsense like that," he said, grinning.

"Nice weather over there, eh?" he said, grinning as well. I laughed, causing both Marauders to look up in surprise. "Morning Attie!" Dad said, happily. "Wasn't expecting you up so soon!"

"Oh, I'm too excited to sleep! I can't wait to meet Harry!" I said, smiling. I joined Moony at the table and Dad set a plate, absolutely loaded with food, down in front of me. "Holy crap Dad! I didn't know you could even cook, let alone enough for an army!"

"Your mother used to love breakfast in bed, so I had to learn how to cook or suffer. And besides, who knows when you're going to get the chance to eat again, so get started!"

He filled two more plates, set one down in front of Moony, the other next to me and sat down. "Well, dig in already!"

"I'm really not all that hungry Dad," I whispered, poking at the food on my plate. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"It's gonna be alright Attie, you'll fit right in! After all, you are my daughter," Dad said, all macho, puffing out his chest.

"Yes, but I'm also your parents' granddaughter and overall heir of the Black family. What if I get stuck in Slytherin?"

"You won't. You're my daughter first and foremost, which makes you a Gryffindor at heart," he said, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Don't worry Astrea, you're going to have a great time. If you have any problems, just talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione. They're really good kids, if not a bit too much like your dad and I when we were at school."

I smiled and took a bite of breakfast. "It's really good Dad."

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Now eat up, we have to leave in a little over an hour," he said, taking a bite from his own plate.

" 'We', Sirius?" Moony asked, looking up from the Daily Prophet and raising an eyebrow.

"It's my daughter's first day at Hogwarts, of course I'm going to see her off…but in Padfoot form," he added, noting my anxious glance.

"Can I write to you?"

"Of course, especially after the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup! Just do what Harry did, sign it to either Padfoot or Snuffles."

That night had scared Dad and Moony to death, when someone had cast the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup. Dad had wanted to go check on Harry, so much so that Moony had had to stun him. Luckily, there was a letter from Harry waiting there when Dad woke up. Otherwise, Moony probably would have found himself pranked in some horrid way.

"I promise I'll write as often as I can, especially if something weird happens. I'll just borrow Harry's owl, what was her name…Hedwig?"

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary, I have another gift for you," Uncle Remus said, getting up and going out the back door. And instant later, he reappeared holding a cage with a large black owl in it. Dad was just as surprised as me as Uncle Remus set the cage down in front of me.

"I didn't know about this," Dad said.

"Did you have to?" Moony asked.

"No," Dad admitted, pouting.

"She's beautiful Moony," I breathed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Attie. But, she does need a name," he replied sitting back down.

"Oh, that's easy! I'm going to name her Midnight!" I said happily. Midnight hooted as if to agree with it.

"Okay, finish up. You'll want to make sure that you've got everything packed," Dad said, standing and heading upstairs. Something seemed wrong about the way he walked, it wasn't his usual confident step.

"He's a bit upset that you have to leave already," Moony said. "It's just that he hasn't seen you in thirteen years, he doesn't want to lose you again."

"I don't want to lose him either, but I have to go to school."

"He knows, that's why he's trying to hide it. Just write as often as you can and I'm sure he'll be fine."

I nodded and poked at the food some more. The butterflies had returned.

"All right Astrea, we'll leave you here," Moony said, giving me a hug. I gave him a huge hug back and a tiny kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Uncle Remus, for everything," I whispered, pulling away and kneeling down in front of Dad who gave a loud bark as his tail wagged back and forth.

"I'm gonna miss you Dad," I whispered so only he could hear. "I'll write as soon as I can, tonight if possible so I can tell you what house I got in to." I gave him a hug around the neck, and he laid his head on my shoulder and gave a small whine. "I love you too Dad, and I'll see you soon, I'll tell you when the first Hogsmeade trip is, maybe you could come up." His tail wagged faster, so I pulled back, gave him a kiss on the forehead and nose, then stood up.

"Well, I'll see you guys soon, I'm going to go try and find the trio on the train. So…I guess this…is goodbye…" I felt tears coming to my eyes and had to turn away. I didn't want to let them see me crying, so I grabbed my cart and rolled it toward the barrier. I heard a bark, spun around and felt Dad jump up to place his paws on my shoulders. He licked my face and gave another bark. "I'm fine Dad. I'll see you later." Dad got down and I grabbed the cart again. "Bye Uncle Remus, bye Snuffles!" And then, I turned and went through the barrier onto Platform 9 ¾ .

A/N: Okay then, that's chapter two! Please press that cute little button down there that's only been pressed three times and join my small list of reviewers! Okay, how about this, who so ever reviews this story will be given cookies! And if you have any questions, feel free to put them in your review and if it doesn't give too much information away, I'll answer it in the next chapter, or maybe send you a PM so you can know. May Padfoot be with you!

SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and it feels like my life is spiraling into darkness for all eternity…there is no hope…man this sucks…

A/N: Okay, I want to thank you all who reviewed because you people make it worth writing on this site! It makes me so happy! I'm sorry that it's taken forever for this to come, but I got hit with "Do I want to stick with canon for this story or no?" I have my answer, but you'll have to read and find out!

Chapter 3: Sortings and Salutations

I walked along the hall, looking for an open compartment, or at least one with two boys and a girl who would match the description that Dad and Moony had given me. And then I found them.

In one compartment I saw a boy with red hair, a girl with curly brown hair and another boy with messy black hair, glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. They seemed to be deep in conversation and I was bout to leave when the girl, Hermione, caught my eye and ushered me in.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before," she said as I entered and sat down next to her. "My name's Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley," the red head said, nodding in my direction.

"Harry Potter," the messy haired boy said, giving me a wave of the hand.

"Hi. I've heard so much about all of you. My name's Astrea Black, but please call me Attie, all my friends and family do."

"Black?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. It seemed he had already made the connection.

"Yes, that's one reason I wanted to find you and talk to you. I wanted to thank you three for saving my father's life…and soul."

"Your father?" Ron asked.

"Not Sirius?" Hermione gasped.

I nodded my head. "If it hadn't been for you three, I never would have gotten to see him again."

"Sirius didn't tell us that he had a daughter," Harry said.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised that it slipped his mind at the time, trying to prove his innocence, running for his life and all. Besides, I haven't seen him since he was sent off to Azkaban without a trial."

"Whose bright idea was that?" Ron exclaimed.

"Barty Crouch," I spat the name.

"Ohhhh," Ron moaned, "that's Percy's boss."

"Yeah, well he's a moron and I hate him."

"So," Harry said, staring at me, "how's Sirius doing?"

"Better, he's staying with Uncle Remus…"

"Lupin?" all three asked.

"Uh huh. I was sent to live with him after my grandma, my mum's mum, passed away earlier this summer. You see, I've been living with her in France ever since Death Eaters killed my mother after Dad was sent to Azkaban. I've been attending Beauxbatons Academy for the past three years."

"Oh, I've read about them! What was it like?" Hermione asked.

"I hated it, just a school for preps who only care about their looks. It was so bloody boring!"

"For someone whose been living in France for almost her entire life, you sure have a strong English accent," Harry commented.

"No way I wanted to learn French! Grandma always spoke English, so that's what I learned. Just another reason that the girls at school hated me. Oh, and Harry, it's okay for you to be suspicious of me."

"You noticed that, did you?"

"Yeah, but Harry, let me tell you something. You and I are practically twins, cousins at the very least. We were born in the same hospital room, on the same day. Your parents were named my godparents, just as my parents were named your godparents."

"Attie?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Black's not a very common last name, a lot of people are going to figure out that Sirius is your dad, how are you going to handle that?"

"I'll tell them the truth. I'm proud of my father and I don't care what everyone thinks, I know he's innocent. If anyone has a problem with Dad, well, they can tell it to my face. However, I will not be responsible for my actions."

"I hardly know you, but I can tell that I wouldn't want to take you one on one, that'd be suicide!" Ron exclaimed.

"You have no idea."

When the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station, it was dark out and I was starving.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I had gotten to know each other on the train, and they were great, just as Uncle Remus had said. The thought it was weird that I called him that, after knowing him as Professor Lupin for a year, but it was perfectly natural to me. I'd called him that ever since I had started writing to him when I was like five. My grandma had kept in contact with him, but unfortunately, he hadn't been as convinced of Dad's innocence as we had been, so that topic didn't come up in conversation much.

As we got off the train, I followed the trio towards the carriages that would take us up to the castle.

"What's pulling them?" I asked as the carriage started moving on its own.

"Nothing, or at least nothing we can see," Hermione replied.

When we got to the castle, Hermione pointed out the Headmaster, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, waiting in front of the main hall. He beckoned me over and I told the others I'd meet up with them in a bit.

"Ms. Black?" Professor Dumbledore asked as I walked up.

"Yes sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you sir, it's a pleasure to meet you too."

"Now, after all the first years are sorted, I will inform the students that we have a transfer student. That is when you will enter and you will be sorted."

"Yes sir."

"And don't worry Astrea," he said, his eyes twinkling, "if you are anything like your father, you'll do just fine here."

With that he left me standing in the hallway, alone. I waited until the first years had entered the Great Hall before walking over to those huge doors. This was definitely more intimidating than Beauxbatons.

I listened carefully to what was happening inside. I could hear the names being called for sorting, could hear the applause as new students joined their houses. Then it started to get towards the end of the alphabet and before I knew it…

"Well my students, the first years are in their houses, but the sorting is not yet over. We have a student who is transferring here from the Beauxbatons Academy in France. She is starting her fourth year with us and I hope you'll make her feel welcome. Ms. Astrea Black, please come into the Great Hall."

I jumped back as the doors opened on their own to reveal a huge hall with four long tables running up the center, leading to a long table that ran the width. I saw a stool at the front where Professor Dumbledore was standing, holding a tattered old hat. As I walked forward, I could hear the whispers coming from the tables.

"Black? You don't think she's related to Sirius Black do you?"

"She looks like him. How could they let her come here?"

"She must be his daughter…"

Tears were fighting to fall from my eyes as I took a seat on the stool. I felt the hat being placed on my head and then heard a voice in my head.

"Ahhh, a Black. Your family was set in stone until your father came along, he certainly broke that mold. And it seems as though you are…"

"Please just put me in Gryffindor…" I whispered.

"…like your father. So, welcome to…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. I felt weak kneed as Professor Dumbledore took the hat off my head. All the Gryffindors were clapping and cheering.

"Professor, could I say something real quick?" I whispered as I stood up from the stool.

"Of course Ms. Black. In fact, I must insist," he replied, a twinkle in his eye. I knew then that he had an idea what I wanted to say.

I looked out at the hall. In the sea of faces, three expressions were the most abundant; fear, mockery and joy. The trio was smiling at me, reassuring me, and I began.

"Hey everyone! Yeah, so, as Professor Dumbledore said, my name's Astrea Black and as many of you have already guessed, Sirius Black is my father. I hope that won't stop any of you from approaching me, but if it does, well…" Here I just shrugged and strolled down to the Gryffindor table, sitting down with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Well then everyone," Professor Dumbledore exclaimed, "tuck in!"

Food appeared on the plates that covered the tables and everyone grabbed what they liked. A few people shouted a welcome to me, but the rest avoided my gaze, speaking only to their friends.

"It's alright Attie, they'll warm up to you," Hermione said, patting my shoulder.

"Course they will Hermione! The fact that her father is a mass murderer has nothing to do with them keeping a safe distance," one of two redheaded twins said, moving down to sit with us.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be invited to tea time with the Hufflepuffs any day now," the second one said in a slightly higher voice, shoving his brother over.

"Attie, these are my brothers," Ron said.

"Fred Weasley!" the one with the higher voice said.

"George Weasley!"

"At your service!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"You guys aren't afraid of me?" I gasped, shocked.

"Of course not Miss Black! Any child of the Marauder Padfoot is welcome to our services at any time, isn't that right Forge?"

"Course it is Gred!"

"Wait a second, how do you know that Dad's innocent, and that he's a Marauder?"

"These three filled us in on all the details and we know that the great Padfoot couldn't be a murderer!" Fred said.

"Not surprised that someone named Wormtail is though," George added.

"Next time you talk to your dad, tell him thanks from us," Fred whispered.

"Sure."

Another redhead, a girl this time, came over and sat in between Fred and George. "Hi Attie," she said, smiling. "The name's Ginny Weasley."

"Does everyone in your family know that my dad's not a crazed killer?" I asked, still trying to get over how many of the redheads there were.

"Not our three older brothers or our parents," Ron said, taking a gulp of pumpkin juice. While he did, another boy came over. He was rather tall with dark brown hair and he looked extremely nervous.

"Hello Astrea. My name's N-Neville Longbottom," he said with a slight stutter.

"Come on Neville, take a seat," said Harry, sliding over and making room.

"And please, call me Attie, all my friends do," I said, smiling. "Are you okay, you look a little…uneasy? I promise my dad won't randomly jump out and attack you," I said jokingly.

"Oh, no, it's not that, I'm always like this, don't worry. I just wanted to come and welcome you to the house."

"Oh, well thank you very much Neville."

Neville was the last of the brave ones to come over that night. Everyone else still thought, according to Fred and George, that I was going to sick my lunatic of a father on them. Oh well, all good things come with time.

Everybody except for Harry, Ron, Hermione and me went to bed early. We stayed up talking while I wrote a letter to Dad and Moony.

_Uncle Remus and Snuffles,_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione wanted to say hi, and so did I of course!_

_Guess what, I got into Gryffindor! Everyone knew the instant they heard my last name who my father is, so I just fessed up. Some people didn't care, like Ron's brothers and sister, and a boy named Neville Longbottom. He's shy, but came over anyway. His name sounds really familiar to me, have you ever said anything about him or his parents?_

_We're all just hanging out in the Common Room now, everyone else has gone to be and I will be soon too. I think we're all in shock from the feast._

_Professor Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament is going to be held here this year, for the first time in centuries! We're upset because you have to be seventeen to enter and I'm ticked because Quidditch is canceled for this! I mean, come on! The two schools that are coming are going to be Durmstrang and dundundun…Beauxbatons! Whoopi-doo! I wonder what they'll think of seeing me here!_

_The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is really creepy. His name is Mad-Eye Moody. Ron said half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him, does that include Dad's?_

_There hasn't been any word on the first Hogsmeade weekend yet, but maybe in the morning._

_I miss you both so much and I love you with all my heart. I'll write again really soon! Bye!_

_Attie_

I looked over the letter to make sure no one would figure out I was writing to Dad too, that I knew where he was. When I was done, I sealed it in an envelope and looked around. Harry and Ron were still talking and Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hermione?" I said and she jumped, startled. "I'm heading up to bed, are you going to stay here a little longer?"

"No, I'll come up too."

"We're heading up as well. Can't fall asleep in class on the first day, can we?" Harry said, standing up.

"Nah, you're right mate," Ron said, standing as well. "We should wait until at least the second."

Hermione and I said goodnight to the boys and headed up to the girls' dormitories.

I went over to my trunk and pulled out my nightgown which was black silk with spaghetti straps. It went down to my knees.

"Hermione, how do we know when it's time to get up?" I asked as we climbed into our beds. I lay the letter under my pillow.

"There's a bell that goes off. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're up," she replied. "Goodnight Attie."

"Night Hermione," I said. I rolled over, staring out the window. The moon was just a sliver that night, breaking through the few clouds that hovered in the sky.

"Moony," I whispered, "Padfoot, goodnight you two. I love you." And with that I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep."

Hermione got me up the next morning and we met the boys down in the Common Room. As we headed down to the Great Hall, we passed the bulletin board where the announcement for the first Hogsmeade weekend, it was the weekend of Halloween. I pulled out the letter and quickly added it on. The trio took me to the Owlery first and then we went to breakfast.

That's when we got our class assignments. Luckily we didn't have Potions until Wednesday. That was the good news. The bad news was that the classes we did have that day, Charms and Transfiguration, were both with the Slytherins. Oh joy!

Waiting outside of Transfiguration, a few of them decided to try and cause some trouble.

"So, Astrea Black, that's interesting," a bleach blonde boy said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Harry told me that he was Draco Malfoy, my loveable cousin. "I hear your father's a psychotic mass murderer."

"So, Draco Malfoy, that's interesting. I hear your father's a lousy no good Death Eater," I retorted, smiling innocently.

"That's a lie! Take it back!" he shouted, aiming his wand at me.

"You first," I replied, drawing my wand too. "And oh yeah, mine…wasn't…a lie…" I growled in his face.

Next thing I knew I was flying backwards, colliding with the wall. I yelped in pain as lights flashed before my vision. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville all ran to my side while Draco advanced towards us.

"Mr. Malfoy! What do you think you're doing, dueling in the halls!" a shrill voice shouted. We all looked and saw an older witch stepping out of the classroom. She was wearing black robes and her hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

"Professor McGonagall! You see Black provoked me!" Draco said, trying to cover up for himself.

"Yes, I'm sure, most likely after she herself was provoked. Obviously you were not paying attention last night when the Headmaster was reminding the student body of the school rules. That will be a week of detention for you Mr. Malfoy. I expect to see you in my office tonight at eight o'clock sharp. Now, all of you get in to class."

Harry helped me up and he started to help me over to the door before McGonagall stopped him. "No, Black, you need to see Madame Pomfery, make sure that no damage was done. Longbottom, will you take her?"

Neville looked shocked but nodded. "Of course Professor." He came over and Harry handed me off to him. Neville supported me and we headed down the corridor. "Are you okay?" he asked once we were alone.

"I don't know, my back hurts pretty good and my head doesn't feel that great either. Man, I hope you know where we're going because I haven't the faintest clue."

"Oh yeah," he said grinning, "I know where the Hospital Wing is. I've been there enough. My first time was during my first flying lesson. My broom went nuts and I fell off and broke my arm."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay, Madame Pomfery fixed me right up. I'm so glad that there's someone else who's got the guts to stand up to Draco, he's such a jerk sometimes."

"You don't know the half of it. I'm related to him, on Dad's side."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, just a bit." We continued for a few minutes in silence until we made it to the Hospital Wing. He got me inside and helped me sit on one of the beds while Madame Pomfery came running over.

"What happened?" she asked as she waved her wand over me.

"She was attacked outside of class by Malfoy," Neville replied, standing back.

"Alright then. Longbottom you can go back to class. Ms. Black, if you'll just lay back, I'll get you fixed up soon enough."

Neville headed for the door as I lay back on the bed. "Neville!" I called after him and he stopped at the door and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem." He gave me a thumbs up and then left, closing the door behind him. I smiled as Madame Pomfery examined me.

Malfoy glared at me every chance he got until Wednesday, because that day we had Potions, that day we were on his turf. Oh yeah, did I mention that Dad and Severus Snape, the Potions Master, want each other dead?

When the bell rang and we were all sitting at our desks, he was standing at the front of the class, glaring at everyone. "You will be learning more this year than you have ever learned before. Therefore, you will pay attention or you will fail." Everyone nodded. "Now, I want you all to start copying the notes off of the board and then brew the potion. You have until the end of class. Longbottom, try not to screw it up."

Some Slytherins snickered while others like Malfoy and his gang just flat out laughed. I looked across the room at Neville and saw that he was looking sullenly at the top of his desk. I felt a pang of sympathy for him and wanted nothing more than to punch Malfoy in the face, him and all his little friends.

"Black, I want to speak with you out in the hall, now," Snape said and I stood, following him out to the sound of more snickers from my dear cousin.

Once we were outside, Snape closed the door and turned to fix me with a glare that, if looks could kill, would have killed me about ten times over. "Ms. Black, I don't know if you are aware, but I hate your father and I would like nothing more than to see him get what he deserves…the Dementor's Kiss."

"I'm very aware of the animosity between you sir. My uncle told me stories of when you all were in Hogwarts and I think that I'm correct in saying that my father hates you too," I said happily, smiling at him.

I swear that he looked like he wanted nothing more than to slap me right then and there, but stopped himself. "I will be watching you Ms. Black and if you set one toe out of line, if you give me one reason to suspect that you're helping your father in any way, I swear I will send you to the Headmaster or even summon the Minister himself. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal…sir…"

A/N: Well, here it is. I wanted to give you something long to make up for how evil I've been with not updating this story. Hopefully the next chapter won't be too far behind. Go Neville, he's a beast! Please review!


End file.
